The Boat Trip
by luckystarfire
Summary: this is kind of a remix from the moive Boat Trip. Inuyasha, and Sailor Moon, meet on this curse, but this wasn't the curse were suppost to take Miroku and Inuyasha, both Accidental got a a gay curse, if you want to know more you will have to read it
1. Chapter 1 brake up

The Boat Trip

This story is base of the movie the Boat trip,  
Miroku, & Sango, & Inuyasha, & Serena, as couple s in this story,

Miroku, and Inuyasha, get on the wrong boat they accidentally got on ah gay cruise and they try finding some way of working out the promble they made and who knows there may be love in they air, you well have to read to see what happens in the story.

Inuyasha, was in a good mood and he was thinking about asking a big question to his girlfriend,

Baby I have something to say to you say s Inuyasha, talking to his Dog Spike, baby I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Baby, Baby,  
your breath smell like dog food, say s Inuyasha,

Spike you know when Kagome, move in your going to have to clean up your act, say s Inuyasha, to his dog, then he started eating his breakfast and then he started feeding his dog, after he took his dog for run with him then after that he went to go pick Kagome, up and go for the surprise he had plan for her.

Hey Baby say s Inuyasha, hey look I have alot to do today so this can t take long say s Kagome, ok well let go I have a surprise for you say s Inuyasha.  
They were in the car and Kagome was putting her makeup on and Inuyasha, was watching her, he felt werid but just kept an eye s on her, and then started trying to talk to her I have a really big Surprise for you I know your bugging to find out but I am not going to tell you no matter how much you bag say s Inuyasha, she didn t even look at him, Kagome, just look at her self in the mirror,

Till they got to a hot air balloon area, where you could rent balloon s out at,

When they got up into the air Kagome, was blow away by her Surprise, wow Inuyasha, this is beauitful, ok what this about asks Kagome, Inuyasha, started trying to talk, Kagome, from the frist time I met you I knew there was something about you I just never try to see it that way and for that I was a fool but now I am a new man and I feel very happy with you, say s Inuyasha, wait Inuyasha, before you finish there something I need to tell you, say s Kagome, oh Kagome, don t make this hard for me to do I am already nervous as it is say s Inuyasha, ok but it Say s Kagome,  
but got cut off by Inuyasha, kissing her, and then he pull away from her And asks Kagome, well you marry me? Say s Inuyasha, Inuyasha, what say s Kagome, like she didn t hear him eoff, I said well you marry me? Say s Inuyasha, out lound this time,  
Has he got down on one knee asking Kagome, too marry him, No replied Kagome, ah thank you, you made me the happiest man, what yelled Inuyasha, no why No, asks Inuyasha, I met someone else say s Kagome, met someone asks Inuyasha, yes Hojo, and I have everything you and I don t Inuyasha,  
Hojo, yelled Inuyasha, you dump me for a weaklings like him say s Inuyasha,  
I am sorry Inuyasha, but Hojo, and I cornet on a level that you and I just never could Inuyasha, I am so sorry, Say s Kagome, and after that Inuyasha, didn t say anything more he took Kagome, home and never even wanted to talk to her anymore, he just drove off, and went home,

He went inside the house, She dump us Spike, I know you don t care you can lick your own ball s, he then walk over to his computer, and sat down searing at the screen and looking at a picture of Kagome, and he went into a sad mood and just sat there for days, and then week s, and week true into mouth s.


	2. Miroku

The Boat Trip

This story is base of the movie the Boat trip,  
Miroku, & Sango, & Inuyasha, & Serena, as couple s in this story,

Miroku, and Inuyasha, get on the wrong boat they accidentally got on ah gay cruise and they try finding some way of working out the promble they made and who knows there may be love in they air, you well have to read to see what happens in the story.

Inuyasha, was in a good mood and he was thinking about asking a big question to his girlfriend,

Baby I have something to say to you say s Inuyasha, talking to his Dog Spike, baby I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Baby, Baby,  
your breath smell like dog food, say s Inuyasha,

Spike you know when Kagome, move in your going to have to clean up your act, say s Inuyasha, to his dog, then he started eating his breakfast and then he started feeding his dog, after he took his dog for run with him then after that he went to go pick Kagome, up and go for the surprise he had plan for her.

Hey Baby say s Inuyasha, hey look I have alot to do today so this can t take long say s Kagome, ok well let go I have a surprise for you say s Inuyasha.  
They were in the car and Kagome was putting her makeup on and Inuyasha, was watching her, he felt werid but just kept an eye s on her, and then started trying to talk to her I have a really big Surprise for you I know your bugging to find out but I am not going to tell you no matter how much you bag say s Inuyasha, she didn t even look at him, Kagome, just look at her self in the mirror,

Till they got to a hot air balloon area, where you could rent balloon s out at,

When they got up into the air Kagome, was blow away by her Surprise, wow Inuyasha, this is beauitful, ok what this about asks Kagome, Inuyasha, started trying to talk, Kagome, from the frist time I met you I knew there was something about you I just never try to see it that way and for that I was a fool but now I am a new man and I feel very happy with you, say s Inuyasha, wait Inuyasha, before you finish there something I need to tell you, say s Kagome, oh Kagome, don t make this hard for me to do I am already nervous as it is say s Inuyasha, ok but it Say s Kagome,  
but got cut off by Inuyasha, kissing her, and then he pull away from her And asks Kagome, well you marry me? Say s Inuyasha, Inuyasha, what say s Kagome, like she didn t hear him eoff, I said well you marry me? Say s Inuyasha, out lound this time,  
Has he got down on one knee asking Kagome, too marry him, No replied Kagome, ah thank you, you made me the happiest man, what yelled Inuyasha, no why No, asks Inuyasha, I met someone else say s Kagome, met someone asks Inuyasha, yes Hojo, and I have everything you and I don t Inuyasha,  
Hojo, yelled Inuyasha, you dump me for a weaklings like him say s Inuyasha,  
I am sorry Inuyasha, but Hojo, and I cornet on a level that you and I just never could Inuyasha, I am so sorry, Say s Kagome, and after that Inuyasha, didn t say anything more he took Kagome, home and never even wanted to talk to her anymore, he just drove off, and went home,

He went inside the house, She dump us Spike, I know you don t care you can lick your own ball s, he then walk over to his computer, and sat down searing at the screen and looking at a picture of Kagome, and he went into a sad mood and just sat there for days, and then week s, and week true into mouth s.


	3. the Bar

The Boat Trip

This story is base of the movie the Boat trip,  
Miroku, & Sango, & Inuyasha, & Serena, as couple s in this story,

Miroku, and Inuyasha, get on the wrong boat they accidentally got on ah gay cruise and they try finding some way of working out the promble they made and who knows there may be love in they air, you well have to read to see what happens in the story.

Inuyasha, was in a good mood and he was thinking about asking a big question to his girlfriend,

Baby I have something to say to you say s Inuyasha, talking to his Dog Spike, baby I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Baby, Baby,  
your breath smell like dog food, say s Inuyasha,

Spike you know when Kagome, move in your going to have to clean up your act, say s Inuyasha, to his dog, then he started eating his breakfast and then he started feeding his dog, after he took his dog for run with him then after that he went to go pick Kagome, up and go for the surprise he had plan for her.

Hey Baby say s Inuyasha, hey look I have alot to do today so this can t take long say s Kagome, ok well let go I have a surprise for you say s Inuyasha.  
They were in the car and Kagome was putting her makeup on and Inuyasha, was watching her, he felt werid but just kept an eye s on her, and then started trying to talk to her I have a really big Surprise for you I know your bugging to find out but I am not going to tell you no matter how much you bag say s Inuyasha, she didn t even look at him, Kagome, just look at her self in the mirror,

Till they got to a hot air balloon area, where you could rent balloon s out at,

When they got up into the air Kagome, was blow away by her Surprise, wow Inuyasha, this is beauitful, ok what this about asks Kagome, Inuyasha, started trying to talk, Kagome, from the frist time I met you I knew there was something about you I just never try to see it that way and for that I was a fool but now I am a new man and I feel very happy with you, say s Inuyasha, wait Inuyasha, before you finish there something I need to tell you, say s Kagome, oh Kagome, don t make this hard for me to do I am already nervous as it is say s Inuyasha, ok but it Say s Kagome,  
but got cut off by Inuyasha, kissing her, and then he pull away from her And asks Kagome, well you marry me? Say s Inuyasha, Inuyasha, what say s Kagome, like she didn t hear him eoff, I said well you marry me? Say s Inuyasha, out lound this time,  
Has he got down on one knee asking Kagome, too marry him, No replied Kagome, ah thank you, you made me the happiest man, what yelled Inuyasha, no why No, asks Inuyasha, I met someone else say s Kagome, met someone asks Inuyasha, yes Hojo, and I have everything you and I don t Inuyasha,  
Hojo, yelled Inuyasha, you dump me for a weaklings like him say s Inuyasha,  
I am sorry Inuyasha, but Hojo, and I cornet on a level that you and I just never could Inuyasha, I am so sorry, Say s Kagome, and after that Inuyasha, didn t say anything more he took Kagome, home and never even wanted to talk to her anymore, he just drove off, and went home,

He went inside the house, She dump us Spike, I know you don t care you can lick your own ball s, he then walk over to his computer, and sat down searing at the screen and looking at a picture of Kagome, and he went into a sad mood and just sat there for days, and then week s, and week true into mouth s.


	4. Cheak the curse line

The Boat Trip

This story is base of the movie the Boat trip,  
Miroku, & Sango, & Inuyasha, & Serena, as couple s in this story,

Miroku, and Inuyasha, get on the wrong boat they accidentally got on ah gay cruise and they try finding some way of working out the promble they made and who knows there may be love in they air, you well have to read to see what happens in the story.

Inuyasha, was in a good mood and he was thinking about asking a big question to his girlfriend,

Baby I have something to say to you say s Inuyasha, talking to his Dog Spike, baby I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Baby, Baby,  
your breath smell like dog food, say s Inuyasha,

Spike you know when Kagome, move in your going to have to clean up your act, say s Inuyasha, to his dog, then he started eating his breakfast and then he started feeding his dog, after he took his dog for run with him then after that he went to go pick Kagome, up and go for the surprise he had plan for her.

Hey Baby say s Inuyasha, hey look I have alot to do today so this can t take long say s Kagome, ok well let go I have a surprise for you say s Inuyasha.  
They were in the car and Kagome was putting her makeup on and Inuyasha, was watching her, he felt werid but just kept an eye s on her, and then started trying to talk to her I have a really big Surprise for you I know your bugging to find out but I am not going to tell you no matter how much you bag say s Inuyasha, she didn t even look at him, Kagome, just look at her self in the mirror,

Till they got to a hot air balloon area, where you could rent balloon s out at,

When they got up into the air Kagome, was blow away by her Surprise, wow Inuyasha, this is beauitful, ok what this about asks Kagome, Inuyasha, started trying to talk, Kagome, from the frist time I met you I knew there was something about you I just never try to see it that way and for that I was a fool but now I am a new man and I feel very happy with you, say s Inuyasha, wait Inuyasha, before you finish there something I need to tell you, say s Kagome, oh Kagome, don t make this hard for me to do I am already nervous as it is say s Inuyasha, ok but it Say s Kagome,  
but got cut off by Inuyasha, kissing her, and then he pull away from her And asks Kagome, well you marry me? Say s Inuyasha, Inuyasha, what say s Kagome, like she didn t hear him eoff, I said well you marry me? Say s Inuyasha, out lound this time,  
Has he got down on one knee asking Kagome, too marry him, No replied Kagome, ah thank you, you made me the happiest man, what yelled Inuyasha, no why No, asks Inuyasha, I met someone else say s Kagome, met someone asks Inuyasha, yes Hojo, and I have everything you and I don t Inuyasha,  
Hojo, yelled Inuyasha, you dump me for a weaklings like him say s Inuyasha,  
I am sorry Inuyasha, but Hojo, and I cornet on a level that you and I just never could Inuyasha, I am so sorry, Say s Kagome, and after that Inuyasha, didn t say anything more he took Kagome, home and never even wanted to talk to her anymore, he just drove off, and went home,

He went inside the house, She dump us Spike, I know you don t care you can lick your own ball s, he then walk over to his computer, and sat down searing at the screen and looking at a picture of Kagome, and he went into a sad mood and just sat there for days, and then week s, and week true into mouth s.


	5. Inside

The Boat Trip

This story is base of the movie the Boat trip,  
Miroku, & Sango, & Inuyasha, & Serena, as couple s in this story,

Miroku, and Inuyasha, get on the wrong boat they accidentally got on ah gay cruise and they try finding some way of working out the promble they made and who knows there may be love in they air, you well have to read to see what happens in the story.

Inuyasha, was in a good mood and he was thinking about asking a big question to his girlfriend,

Baby I have something to say to you say s Inuyasha, talking to his Dog Spike, baby I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Baby, Baby,  
your breath smell like dog food, say s Inuyasha,

Spike you know when Kagome, move in your going to have to clean up your act, say s Inuyasha, to his dog, then he started eating his breakfast and then he started feeding his dog, after he took his dog for run with him then after that he went to go pick Kagome, up and go for the surprise he had plan for her.

Hey Baby say s Inuyasha, hey look I have alot to do today so this can t take long say s Kagome, ok well let go I have a surprise for you say s Inuyasha.  
They were in the car and Kagome was putting her makeup on and Inuyasha, was watching her, he felt werid but just kept an eye s on her, and then started trying to talk to her I have a really big Surprise for you I know your bugging to find out but I am not going to tell you no matter how much you bag say s Inuyasha, she didn t even look at him, Kagome, just look at her self in the mirror,

Till they got to a hot air balloon area, where you could rent balloon s out at,

When they got up into the air Kagome, was blow away by her Surprise, wow Inuyasha, this is beauitful, ok what this about asks Kagome, Inuyasha, started trying to talk, Kagome, from the frist time I met you I knew there was something about you I just never try to see it that way and for that I was a fool but now I am a new man and I feel very happy with you, say s Inuyasha, wait Inuyasha, before you finish there something I need to tell you, say s Kagome, oh Kagome, don t make this hard for me to do I am already nervous as it is say s Inuyasha, ok but it Say s Kagome,  
but got cut off by Inuyasha, kissing her, and then he pull away from her And asks Kagome, well you marry me? Say s Inuyasha, Inuyasha, what say s Kagome, like she didn t hear him eoff, I said well you marry me? Say s Inuyasha, out lound this time,  
Has he got down on one knee asking Kagome, too marry him, No replied Kagome, ah thank you, you made me the happiest man, what yelled Inuyasha, no why No, asks Inuyasha, I met someone else say s Kagome, met someone asks Inuyasha, yes Hojo, and I have everything you and I don t Inuyasha,  
Hojo, yelled Inuyasha, you dump me for a weaklings like him say s Inuyasha,  
I am sorry Inuyasha, but Hojo, and I cornet on a level that you and I just never could Inuyasha, I am so sorry, Say s Kagome, and after that Inuyasha, didn t say anything more he took Kagome, home and never even wanted to talk to her anymore, he just drove off, and went home,

He went inside the house, She dump us Spike, I know you don t care you can lick your own ball s, he then walk over to his computer, and sat down searing at the screen and looking at a picture of Kagome, and he went into a sad mood and just sat there for days, and then week s, and week true into mouth s.


End file.
